The vision research group in the Department of Ophthalmology and Visual Science has collaborated to organize a core facility in order to share common resources and facilitate collaborative interactions between investigators. The proposed facility consists of six modules: anatomy, chemistry, machine shop, pharmacology, photography, and tissue culture. Each module supports an on-going shared effort including department members and vision science colleagues from outside the department.